1. Field Of The Invention
The invention herein pertains to a flag or banner which may display advertising, a slogan, or a school logo such as for team sports, which is convertible to a poncho for wear during inclement weather.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Flags and banners have been popular for years for displaying advertising slogans, team emblems, company logos and the like. Such banners are usually attached to a pole or staff for manually waving high in the air at ball games, rallies and other events.
Ponchos have been popular for years to help ward off weather elements in inclement weather when one is forced to work, play or remain outdoors. Spectators at ball games, rallies and the like often do not wish to leave an event merely because inclement weather arrives. Thus, ponchos, raincoats and other such gear are often worn. Umbrellas are sometimes not allowed in stadiums, bleachers and the like at sporting events due to their tendency to obstruct the view of other spectators seated or standing behind the user.
With the problems and inconvenience of conventional protective weather gear, the present invention was conceived in part to combine the characteristics and advantages of both slogan-displaying banners and rain-proof ponchos into a single, easily transportable device which serves dual uses and it is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a banner which can be converted to form a poncho when required.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a banner which displays a slogan, team emblem or the like.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a banner which has a staff attached for waving at a ball game, rally or the like.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a banner which is convertible into a poncho made of a waterproof material.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a banner which is convertible into a poncho which includes a hood for protection of one's head.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a banner which is convertible into a poncho which can be compactly rolled and easily transported.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.